Vivian Pack
Foundation The Vivian pack was founded in 1999 by a female that had been released in Yellowstone called Vivian and four roving males called Aragorn, Gandalf, Yoda and Hannibal. After mating with her all the males abandoned Vivian, however, Aragorn returned soon after and the two stayed together and settled down. Pack Life In spring 2000 Aragorn and Vivian had their first litter that consisted of four pups called Balrog, DeeJay, Tylee and Zuzu, it was hard to raise the pups but none of them was lost. Next year(2001) Vivian gave birth to Spider Man, Bat Man, Super Man and Wonder Woman. This time they had some help from the teens. Next spring(2002) Vivian Had a litter of two pups called Sunray and Marxx. Their Fourth litter(2003) consisted of Punk, Rock, Rap and Pop. Sadly, Pop was predated. In winter a roving male called Panthro mated with Vivian and in spring(2004) she gave birth to his pups named Fenix and Tina Sparkle. Sadly next winter Vivian died so Aragorn went on roving, his daughter Sunray took female dominance next to her brother Marxx as the older males went on roving too. Sunray as alpha female has the responsibility of make the pack bigger but all the pack members were related to her. Luckily in Mid winter a group of Roving males consisted of Scout, Big Si, Wilson and X-Ray joined as Marxx didnt put up a fight he wasnt kicked out. Scout won dominance next to Sunray they had their first litter in Spring 2005 that consisted of Drew, Izit, Keros and Morguase. All of them made it to adulthood. Next spring 2006 She gave birth to Youssarian, Hambone, Thunder Cat and Vela unfortunately Vela was predated, the rest of the pups made it to adulthood.Next year 2007 Disease hit the group and many members sucumbed to the mange including the alpha pair Sunray and Scout. After several fights Drew won the male dominance next to a new coming female named Attila, they had two pups but both died.Drew sucumbed to the mange, the female disappeared, mange keept killing pack members until the only ones left were Izit, Marxx, Youssarian, Thunder Cat and Hambone. Izit took dominance of the remaining vivian members, they were hunting when Youssarian, Hambone and Thunder Cat split and went on roving. Marxx died of old age and Izit was the only left, later on he joined another pack, after this the Vivian pack was lost. Some of the Vivian members helped founded other packs continuing the Vivian blood-line. like the Balrog pack founded by balrog, the Young Ones founded by Youssarian, Hambone and Thunder Cat and the Scooters founded by Thunder Cat Luckily for Youssarian, Hambone and Thunder Cat the mange couldn't catch them. They roved at the Whiskers, Baobab and Thunder pack but with any success after several days they teamed up with three evicted females called Shatter, Fathom and Jay and one teen male called Timber they got known as the Young Ones, was Youssarian who took dominance first and thunder cat left on roving to later form the Scooters. Hambone was second alpha male but was ousted by youssarian. The Young Ones pack is still alive today. All Known Members Wolves that were born or joined the Vivian: Vivian First Alpha Female Aragorn First Alpha Male Gandalf First Alpha Male of Drie Doring Hannibal Second Alpha Male of Drie Doring Yoda Balrog First Alpha Male of Balrog Pack Deejay Tylee Zuzu Spider Man Bat Man Super Man Wonder Woman Sunray Second Alpha Female of Vivian Marxx Second Alpha Male of Vivian Pop Rap Rock Punk Fenix Tina Sparkle Scout Third Alpha Male of Vivian Big Si Wilson X-Ray Drew Fourth Alpha Male of Vivian Izit Last Alpha Male of Vivian Keros Morgause Youssarian First Alpha Male of the Young Ones Hambone Second Alpha Male of Young Ones Thunder Cat Long-Term Alpha Male of the Scooters Vela Attila Last Alpha Female of Vivian VU025 VU026 Packs founded by the Vivian Young Ones Pack was formed in 2008 by Yousssarian, Hambone, Thunder Cat, a Commando male and three lone females. Still Alive. Scooters Pack was formed in 2008 by Thunder Cat and Raven. Died of rabies in 2013. Balrog Pack was formed by Balrog. Drie Doring Pack formed in 1999 by the rovers who left Vivian: Gandalf, Hannibal and Yoda. Still Alive. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs